


Pretty Princess Has a Plan

by kylith_dynixan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Axel, Conjugal Visit, Cuddles, Cum Play, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionist Barry, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Mechanical Sex Toys (mentioned), Mention of Demon Killing Children (Not 'On Screen'), Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Possessive Mick, Promiscuity, Punishment, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Club (mentioned), Spanking, Top Mick, Voyeurism, cock holding, cum slut, dirty talking, possessive Len, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Mick Rory has been arrested, and Snart is ready to break him out so Hartley creates a faux-marriage to Alex Rory (aka Axel Walker disguised by an illusion spell) to get Mick a conjugial visit to fill him in on the plan.  Axel has been in love with Mick but knows he likes pretty-pretty boys thus doesn't stand a chance to win him.  He creates the illusion of Alex to be the ultimate pretty boy to seduce Mick into having sex with him.  One night stand.  No feelings attached.  Except Axel's already are and  Mick may know more than what he is letting on.  (ColdFlash primarily in Chapter 2, which is now posted.)





	1. The Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> ColdFlash is strongly hinted in the first chapter, but they *finally* hook up in the second. The Rogues will tell you that it is about damn time.
> 
> There aren't really any trigger warnings for this story. Please see the Tags for what will take place in this story and if anything sounds unappealing to you then thanks for stopping by, this story probably isn't for you and have a great day! :)

It felt very weird, every time that Axel walked by a mirror or piece of glass to see this beautiful, wavy blonde haired, blue eyed sun-kissed skin guy where his normal dark fine hair, dark eyes, and pasty white skin would be.  He created this form with the help of Zhou, a Warlock and off and on again ally of the Rogues.  He had a fake ID made with this face and the name Alexander Wade Rory, legally (well at least through the computer system thanks to Hartley) married to one Michael Jeremy Rory, better known as Heatwave.  It had originally been Lisa’s plan, since she had no criminal record, to pose as Mick’s wife and schedule a conjugal visit and give him the details of the prison break.  Mick had gotten picked up after a heist gone clusterfuck while Flash was out of town helping Team Arrow in Star City, Kid Flash and Vibe were not generous with the terms of their agreement as Barry was, he would never have allowed Mick to be taken in, especially alone.  Axel had almost gotten caught just to stay with him, Mick didn’t do well alone in prison or any hostile environment, but Mick had refused.  “Get out of here, you idiot, no reason to let them get both of us,” Mick snarled, “Go!”

Axel argued that Lisa shouldn’t be the one going in, Team Flash had facial recognition software everywhere and if Lisa were to get pinged the plan would be over.  Instead, he annoyed the hell out of Zhou to create this pretty boy illusion spell only for him to be able to get in and out without risking identification.  You see, if he learned anything from his time with the Rogues it was how to take advantage of any situation.  He had fallen pretty hard for the sexy pyromaniac, Mick had slowly taken him under his wing when he joined the Rogues and had been kind to him.  Kindness was not something Axel was all that used to, especially by someone that was definitely not hard on the eyes.  Mick was fucking gorgeous… and Axel was very well aware that he was not.  Mick seemed to like pretty boys, he had an on and off again thing with Snart (very, very, very pretty) and flirted back with Hartley (also pretty) but Axel was not pretty.  But now he was.  Mick had been locked up for 7 weeks, he had been working closely with Snart (their relationship was in the off setting again) for two months prior to that so he knew that Mick had to be horny.

Maybe, just maybe if Axel was lucky, Mick would take full advantage of their two-hour long conjugal visit and fuck Axel into the mattress.

The visit was set at 1:30PM, Axel stopped by the mall to pick up a nice sky-blue sweater to bring out his eyes, a tight pair of skinny jeans and brown oxfords.  He was going to keep the oxfords, they were surprisingly comfortable.  He stopped by the cologne section and took a sample of the latest ‘it’ cologne called Blue Atlantis, worn by such rich bitches as Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen.  If it was good enough for them then it was good enough to wear for Mick.  He even left his telltale leather collar and bracers at home, feeling almost naked without them.  He walked into Iron Heights on time, presented his fake ID and paperwork before being led into a small room for a rather intensive cavity search, thank god, he decided to douche his ass right before coming here or that would have been super embarrassing.  He was led to this tacky little room with a mattress on a rusty out bedframe that looked ready to collapse or give him tetanus.  The nightstand was second-hand whorehouse and the bathroom wasn’t much better.  He sat on the edge of the bed, facing the door and waited patiently for Mick to arrive.  He had the five code words he needed to say in order in the first two sentences memorized.

Cold  
Break  
Work  
Knave  
Beer  
Mick came in, looking uptight but that was normal for him, anyone would be uptight in Iron Heights, especially the meta wing.  Axel stood up and smiled sweetly at him.  He practiced smiling sweetly, instead of his devil-may-care grin or insane Trickster Jr smirk that would give him away and lose any chance of having Mick’s cock up his ass.  “Hello, babe,” Mick said, looking Axel’s new form over carefully as the guard shut the door behind them.

He was on high alert, so Axel quickly said, “It’s been so cold in bed without you, darling, I am so sorry I haven’t been able to see you sooner I haven’t been able to get a break from work because that knave of a shift manager of mine cannot get off his ass to pour a beer himself.”

Mick’s posture stiffened, his eyes widened slightly, “What?  I don’t know you.”

“Would you prefer I be Lisa?  It was her or me.”

“How did you get those words?” Mick took a menacing step forward, back to the door in case any guard got pervy and looked in as he snarled.

“It’s an illusion,” Axel sighed, “the looks, the voice are an illusion.  I couldn’t get in here otherwise.  Hartley created a fake marriage certificate, my fake ID, and bam I am here to fill you in on the plan, husband of mine.”

Axel blushed at the thought of actually being married to Mick as he showed him the gold fake wedding band, “I would have preferred an iron wedding band, but Hartley is such a traditionalist.”

“Who are you really?”

“Not Hartley.”

“That much is obvious.”

Axel winced as he ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair, “Yeah, well we cannot all be super sexy geniuses, can we?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Mick said, “I just don’t like not knowing who you are.”

“I cannot remove the illusion,” Axel lied, “because if I do then I am stuck being me and that would get me in trouble in Iron Heights, trust me.”

“Just tell me your name.”

“Alexander Rory.”

“I mean your real name!”

“Alex is all you’re are going to get from me.”

“What the fuck?”

“Now sit down so I can give you the plan,” Axel patted the bed next to him, “please darling, I want you to come home.  I miss you.”

Mick moved slowly over to the bed and sat down, keeping a good half foot away from Axel, but at least turned toward him.  His body language mostly open.  “Anyone else get caught?”

“No, everyone made it to safety.  Scarlet is very, very upset you got caught and sends his deepest apologies, he is still trapped in Star City, but he was able to help Lisa locate some devices when visiting her boyfriend to help get you home sooner.”

“That was risky of Scarlet to do that.”

“You know he has a soft spot for good looking, roguish men,” Axel winked at him, “all you need is to be awake at 3:30AM and Walker will come and get you.”

“Not Walker,” Mick said, “I don’t want the kid involved.”

Ouch, that stung.  “We need his zappers to fry the sensors to overload the system.”

“Get someone else to do it, he can teach someone else, this goes south he will get caught and he didn’t do well with Iron Heights last time.”

“Don’t know what you mean.”

“He almost got gutted by one of the Jules gang because of who his pops is,” Mick shook his head, “they wouldn’t put him in the meta wing.  Being a Rogue has standing there, not in the regular prison.”

“Walker demanded to do it,” Axel said, “he feels guilty leaving you behind.  He will be fine, Mick.”

“No.”

“Take that up with him when you see him next,” Axel said, “he is an adult and can make his own choices.”

“At least I know you aren’t Mardon,” Mick said, “he wouldn’t let Walker anywhere near Iron Heights, much less come and get me in the heart of the meta wing.”

“Walker will have your Heat Gun, try to keep injuries to a minimum and do not let any of the metas escape, although I am sure that was more to Walker than to you,” Axel said with a slight pout.

Mick grunted as Axel carefully filled him in on the rest of the plan, Mick nodded and Axel could see him process it, memorizing it perfectly.  Mick was so much smarter than most people realized.  It took them 15 minutes to go over everything, leaving them 105 minutes (oh god he had hung out with Snart for too long) left.  “So tell me what is going on in the outside world?” Mick asked.

“Nothing exciting,” Axel said, “actually I have a much better idea for the rest of our time together than idle small talk.”

Mick raised an eyebrow, “What are you getting at?”

“Mick Rory, you are one of the sexiest men I have ever met,” Axel looked him straight in the eyes, “I have wanted you since the first time we met, I get hard just thinking about you.” Axel grabbed Mick’s hand and put it against his rapidly hardening cock.  “Please fuck me.”

“Whoa, what?” Mick shifted, “I don’t even know who you are!”

“Consider it a one-night stand, no harm no foul, I won’t ever mention it or reveal my identity to you, I swear.  I know outside this illusion, I am not your type.  You like pretty boys, so I made myself pretty for you.  Am I still not pretty enough?” There were tears in Axel’s eyes.  Was he still not good enough for Mick to fuck even as a one-night stand?  He had gone without sex for almost 3 months, even in his 40s Mick was known among the Rogues for his sex drive.  Axel was just repulsive to Mick; no illusion was going to fix that.  Axel started to move away when Mick pressed the heel of his hand against Axel’s cock, lifting his other hand to cup his cheek, “You are very pretty, Princess, very pretty.  And very forward.  Not used to that.  Come on, Princess, tell me your name.”

Axel closed his eyes and nuzzled Mick’s hand, “No.  Please, Mick.”

“Don’t cry, baby,” Mick wiped a tear that slipped from Axel’s eye with the pad of his thumb, “I won’t ask again.  I can always appreciate a man that knows what he wants and will go and get it.  Especially a man with such a fucking thick cock and you aren’t even fully hard yet.  We are going to enjoy ourselves, Princess, I promise you.”

There was a creek of the springs on the bed and Axel felt a pair of chapped lips touch his own.  The angle was awkward, their noses bumped, but Axel soon solved that by crawling in Mick’s lap, wrapping his legs and arms around him, and kissing him back hard, feeling Mick’s cock hardening against his perineum.  Molding his mouth to Micks.  The groan he earned made his blood sing, as Mick moved both hands to grasp Axel’s ass, holding him in place, kneading his ass cheeks.  Mick wasted no time in thrusting his tongue in Axel’s mouth, seeking out and laying claim to every damn inch of it but Axel wasn’t having it.  He dueled with Mick’s tongue, forcing it back into Mick’s mouth to lay claim to him. Mick grunted in surprise, thrusting his hips up, cock fully hard and ready to go in less than a minute.  What do those sex experts know about men in their 40s anyway?  Axel pulled back to catch his breath and smiled to see Mick’s pupils blown wide with lust before attacking his neck with licks and kisses and maybe just a little teeth. “Be gentle, Princess, I am still in jail.  You can mark me up all you want when we get home.”

Axel moaned then kissed up Mick’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Then give my mouth something else to do.  Let me strip you, suck your cock and drink down your cum.”

Mick sucked in a breath, his grip on Axel’s ass tightened hard, “You want to drink me down, do you?  I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

“I have heard you bring others home from Saints and Sinners,” Axel said darkly, “you can go all night, Mick.  Don’t pretend that you can’t.”

“Did I upset you bringing those other men and women back to the safehouse?  Maybe I wouldn’t have had to have if you were in my bed, fucking you all night long so you couldn’t even walk right in the morning.  Letting everyone else know who you belonged to, whose cock ruined you for everyone else.”

“I will ruin you,” Axel growled, “I will make you cum so hard there won’t be any left in your balls when you want to jerk off about this later!”  He bit down hard at the juncture of Mick’s throat and right shoulder then licked and kissed the bite sweetly, Mick moaned and turned to give Axel more access to his neck before pulling him away by his hair. “I said don’t leave marks,” Mick snarled at him.

“I told you, give my mouth something to do,” Axel challenged and the fire in Mick’s eyes burned brighter as he shifted, so one hand was holding Axel’s ass, his newly freed hand went up to cup his face, the pad of his thumb tracing his lips.  “Open your pretty mouth, give me a taste of how you suck cock, Princess,” Mick ordered quietly and Axel immediately obeyed, allowing Mick’s thumb into his mouth, sucking it, teasing the tip with his tongue, getting his thumb soaking wet, “You are so naughty,” Mick purred, “you are going to feel so good around my dick, baby.”

Axel nodded as he bobbed up and down Mick’s thumb, looking him in the eyes the entire time, it didn’t take long for Mick to lose his patience.  “You wanted to strip me, then let’s go!” Mick helped Axel up as the both stood, Axel quickly started to remove the ugly orange jumpsuit, kissing and licking the skin that was revealed.  “You have the body of a god, Mick,” Axel said, “and I want to worship it.”

“Not enough time, Princess,” Mick said as he jumpsuit fell to the floor.  Mick wasted no time in shoving the boxer briefs to the floor, his freed erection hot and angry, demanding Axel’s attention.  He immediately dropped to his knees in awe.  Now this cock was something to be worshipped, Axel gently ran the pads of his fingers with a barely-there touch long his thick 10-inch long shaft, Axel carefully wrapped his hand around it and his fingertips didn’t touch that was how thick it was.  The head was just as magnificent, precum just starting to drip from the slit, thick, proud and heavy.  “Oh my god,” Axel said, “so beautiful, can I really have this inside of me, Mick?”

“Of course, Princess,” Mick hissed at the teasing touch, his cock twitching at the barely there attention.  Axel beamed at him, the joy lighting up his face as he slowly leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Mick as he licked the precum from the tip with his tongue.  “Hmm,” Axel moaned as if he tasted the most delicious treat he ever had, “god, fuck, damn Mick you even taste amazing.”

“Princess, baby, we are running out of time,” Mick grabbed the back of Axel’s head gently and bumped the tip of his cock softly against his lips, “open up for me.”

Axel obeyed immediately and sucked as much of Mick’s cock into his mouth as he could when the tip reached the back of his throat, Mick’s hand on the back of his head holding him in place.  “I don’t want you to choke, Princess, understand; use your hand for the rest.”

Axel nodded, enjoying the weight of Mick’s cock on his tongue as he teased the head before releasing him, kissing down his shaft, pausing to tease the edge of the head with his tongue.  He made quick work of licking the entire shaft, lavishing it with attention and making it as wet as possible.  He reached down and cupped Mick’s balls with one hand, oh god they were so heavy and full of cum, Axel moaned against his cock in pure delight.  “The sounds you make,” Mick groaned, “could come from that alone.”

Axel’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he did one last lick up Mick’s cock before he took a much in with mouth without choking, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking about medium strength, keeping one hand on his balls and the second to pump up and down his shaft.  Mick’s hips jerk, fucking his mouth but very conscious not to hurt his Princess.  The sounds Axel makes are pornographic, the wet slurps and the moans, making sure to keep as much eye contact with Mick as possible.  “Hands… a little tighter… a little harder,” Mick panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body; Axel wasted no time following Mick’s directions, “you are gonna make me cum, Princess.  You are gonna make me cum.  Blow a big load right in your beautiful mouth.”

Axel whined as he sucked him harder, pumping him faster, tightening his grip just a bit more as he gave the pace over to Mick as he fucked his mouth harder, in and out, the precum leaking on his tongue at an ever-increasing rate, which only wet Axel’s appetite.  It felt like a small eternity, his eagerness slowed the passage of time, but in fact was probably only five or so minutes before Mick choked out a warning.  Axel relaxed his throat as ribbons of cum shot from Mick’s cock, Axel moaned in pure ecstasy as his hands milked his cock for every last drop.  Mick gently pulled out of Axel’s mouth, but Axel wasn’t’ ready to let him go.  He very carefully licked the tip, making sure to clean the slit thoroughly.  Mick moaned at the attention.  Axel sat back when he was satisfied that Mick was clean and wiped his own face, he was a slobbery mess, he checked his hands to make sure no cum was on them.  There was, he almost wasted some of Mick cum.  He licked his hand clean making a show of it for Mick, who watched him intently as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  “Not going to waste a drop, are you?” Mick asked, amused, but there was some underlying emotion in his voice that Axel couldn’t place.  He just grinned and leaned forward next to Mick’s ear and whispered, “You married a cum slut, Mr. Rory.”

There was a needy sound in the back of Mick’s throat as he turned to kiss Axel, wasting no time slipping his tongue inside his mouth to taste his own cum on Axel’s tongue.  Normally the guys he had been with were totally turned off by even the idea of tasting their own cum, but Mick plundered Axel’s mouth for it.  When he pulled back, “Wanted to make sure that this was real.  You are real, Princess.”

“I am very real, darling,” Axel said.

“It will take me about 20 minutes to get hard again,” Mick whispered in his ear, “I blew a bigger load than I expected.  Let’s get you naked and ready.”

“In a minute,” Axel said, “Lean back for me, Mick, rest on your elbows and open your legs for me.  I won’t touch your ass, I promise.  I want to give you a momento to remember me by.”

Mick raised an eyebrow but did as he asked, leaning back, resting on his elbows, spreading his legs, never once taking his eyes off Axel. Axel moved slowly, kissing up Mick’s inner thigh, enjoying the feel of Mick’s bulging thighs under his lips, until he came up to where his thigh joined his pelvis, his chin brushing up against his balls.  He licked the area to test it’s sensitivity before gently worrying the area with his teeth, nipping at it, sucking at it to leave a mark.  Mick gasped, “Oh god, princess, you are determined to mark me.”

Axel used his teeth a bit harder and Mick hissed before he lavished long, wet licks to the area.  Axel pulled back and happy with the bruise that formed there.  “Mine,” Axel said darkly as he pressed his thumb into the bruise, Mick’s soft cock twitched with interest.

“Jesus, Princess,” Mick panted. Axel stood up and walked away from Mick to the other side of the tiny room and leaned against the wall, looking at Mick stretched out, legs spread, having his mark showing to prettily between the base of his cock and his balls on the right thigh.  Mick blushed slightly and pulled his head back slightly to show off the mark Axel made on the juncture of his neck and right shoulder.

“You are gorgeous, Mick,” Axel said, “so fucking perfect.”

“No, Princess, it’s you that is perfect.  Now stop being shy and get naked for me.”

Axel blushed as his fingers went to the hem of the sweater, nerves caught up with him.  “I am not as muscular as you.”

“I like lithe forms, I love my men agile and willing to please.”

Axel removed the shirt, the illusion changed his skin tone but did not hide the scars he had.  Zhou didn’t see the point and he didn’t want to tell him that he had planned, Zhou would have ratted him out immediately to Snart.  Luckily Mick had never seen him in any state of undress so the scars wouldn’t give him away.  His cock ached in those damn skinny jeans, pressing rather insistently against the zipper.  Axel sighed in relief as he unbuttoned the top and lowered the zipper shoving.  He stepped out of the oxfords and shimmied out of the jeans.  Not as graceful as he would have liked, but he stayed upright.  Mick didn’t say anything, he just eyed Axel up like a vault he was trying to figure out the best way to break in.  He freed himself of the pants and kept the boxers on, a large wet spot were his cock had been trapped, carefully walking back to Mick.  “Want to do the honors?” Axel teased.

Mick slowly pulled down the boxers, his eyes never felt the wet spot until his cock was revealed, precum oozing from the tip.  “See how wet you make me, Mick?”

“Ohhhhh fuck,” Mick groaned, putting his face into Axel’s groin, nuzzling the base of his cock and inhaling his scent.  Axel was surprised as the attention, his cock giving its own twitch. Mick lingered there just about a minute before he maneuvered Axel to sit then lay on the bed, pulling his boxers off and throwing them on the pile of his clothes.  He checked the small clock on the nightstand.  “We have less than 90 minutes left, fuck, not enough time for all the things I want to do to you,” Mick growled.

Axel rolled over on his stomach then lifted himself on his knees, legs spread wide, face into the mattress as he used his hands to spread his cheeks, giving Mick a beautiful view of his hole.  “Beautiful,” Mick sighed and Axel felt Mick’s thumb tease the puckered skin, “when is the last time you took a cock, Princess?”

Not since he moved to Central City, and that was back in 2014, he had been too busy plotting with James Jessie at the time to look for cock, but after joining the Rogues and meeting Mick, he hadn’t wanted anyone else’s cock anywhere near his ass, he just pined away in between heists, Rogue business and laying low from the cops.  “Since the Rogues got together” he admitted.

“That’s been almost three years, baby.”

“I know.  I found himself comparing all potential guys to you and they never came close,” Axel admitted, “I just knew I wasn’t pretty enough for you, Mick.”

“Oh Princess,” Mick kissed his lower back, “I am so sorry, I ever made you feel that way.  My precious boy, god, I will make it up to you.  I will spoil you rotten.”

“Mick?” Axel whimpered, surprised at the emotion in Mick’s voice, he whimpered again when he felt something soft brush his entrance.  He wasn’t sure what it was until he felt the warm puff of breath, a shiver went up Axel’s spine.  His toes curled at the idea of Mick kissing his puckered opening until he felt the flat of his tongue against it.  Axel cried out in shocked, never had he even dared to imagine that Mick Rory would rim him, he shifted his hips, embarrassed, “You don’t have to…”

Mick grabbed his hips firmly and held him in place, “Shhhh… I know I don’t have to, but damn, I want to.  Look at that beautiful hole, just begging to be opened up and filled, now be my good boy and let me take care of you.”  Before Axel could form a response, Mick’s tongue was tasting him again with slow, long licks.  Axel cried into the bedding when Mick pressed the tip of his tongue inside of him, just enough to push through the tight ring of muscle before going back to lick the pucker again.  He would take turns at random licking him then pressing the tip of his tongue inside, just a little further each time until Mick was as deep as he could go, he licked every inch of his tight passage he could reach with his tongue, driving Axel insane.  No one had ever rimmed him like this before or seemed to enjoy it like Mick did, he kept going and going until Axel was half out of his mind in bliss.  He suddenly was gone, his ass suddenly cold from the missing the heat form Mick’s body.  “Fuck,” he growled, “dammit. Stupid time limit.”

“Mick?”

“Shhhh,” he bit down on Axel’s left buttcheek then soothed the bite with a kiss, “did that feel good, Princess?”

“Yes.”

“When we have more time, I will see if you can cum from just a rim job alone,” Mick said, “but I know what my boy wants.”

“Yes, Mick, I want your cock.  Please let me have it, I will be so good,” Axel begged, “please, Mick, please…”

“Like I could deny you anything,” he said as the sound of the drawer opening and some rummaging, “fuck… where are the large condoms?” More rummaging.  “No!”

“I am clean,” Axel mewed.

“What?”

“I am clean,” Axel said, “I got tested at the clinic when I had a UTI a month ago.  I swear I am clean.”

“What if I am not?” Mick asked.

“You wouldn’t have let me suck you off without a condom if you weren’t clean,” Axel craned his neck and looked in Mick’s eyes, “you take care of me like that.”

“This is dangerous…”

“I always use condoms with everyone else,” Axel swore and was being honest, “I want you to cum deep inside me, I want to feel it, please Mick, when you pull out it dripping down my thighs, marking me as yours.”

“Ffffuuuuccckkkk,” Mick moaned, “Princess… what are you doing to me?  I want to treat you right.”

“I am a dirty boy,” Axel said, “a dirty, naughty boy.  Your dirty boy.”

“No, you are my Princess.”

“Please Mick, fill your Princess up with your cum.”

Axel heard a small tearing sound and he sobbed, of course, Mick would want to use a condom.  Why should he trust Axel to be clean?  Mick is always so cautious and smart.  “Fucking lube packets, these are pieces of shit,” Mick growled.  Finally, Axel felt one of Mick’s thick fingers, slick with cheap lube, press into him carefully.   Axel relaxed his muscles around Mick’s fingers and pressed back, trying to take him in deeper.  “So eager,” Mick purred, “so fucking eager, you just cannot wait my cock inside you, can you?”

“I want your cock so bad,” Axel moaned as Mick pressed his finger against his prostate.  Mick didn’t respond, instead he felt Mick’s finger pump in and out of him, Axel turned to look and holy shit did Mick look intense, watching Axel open up for him with laser focus he normally only gave his heat gun.  It was fucking hot.  Mick must have deemed him relaxed enough to take a second slick finger as he stretched him even wider, scissoring them, teasing his prostate randomly.  He then added a third finger, and here is where Axel started to feel the burn, but it felt good.  It should burn, he was going to be fucked by Mick Rory after all, Heatwave.  “Hurry,” Axel begged pressing back on his finger again, “please hurry, Daddy I need you.”

Mick stilled the movement of his fingers deep inside of Axel, “What did you say?”

Axel jolted, oh no.  What did he just say?  Fuck! “Mick I…”

“Did you just call me Daddy?”

“I am sorry, Mick, I…”

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Call me Daddy again,” Mick ordered, pressing his fingers into Axel’s prostate, “tell me how much you want your Daddy’s cock.”

Axel couldn’t tell if he was teasing him (either kind-heartedly or cruel) or being serious.  “Please, Mick, I am sorry.  I won’t do it again,” Axel cried, hating himself and his stupid mouth so much as tears went down his cheeks.  He was ruining this!  He was this close to getting Mick’s cock in his ass and his big, ugly mouth ruined it.

“What?  No!  Shit.  Princess, don’t cry.  It’s ok, no one has ever called me Daddy before,” Mick said, “please don’t cry.  I like it.  I like it when you call me daddy, Princess.  I swear.  Do it again.”

“Daddy?” Axel wiped his eyes on the bedding as Mick started to move his fingers again.

“Yes, just like that.  That’s a good boy, Princess.  Tell me how much you want Daddy’s cock.”

“Soooo much. Can I have it now?”

“Not yet, but soon.”

“It’s gonna fill me up so good, so big and thick, the wet slide of it pounding into me, I bet it’s gonna burn so good to.”

“You like the burn.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Be a good boy and tell me if it’s too much, I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” there was a shift behind Axel and he rested his head against the mattress, “this fucking cheap lube.  When we get home, I will use only the good stuff, I promise, only the best for my beautiful Princess.”

Axel bit the bedding to keep from crying, there wouldn’t be a next time, Mick had no idea who he was and if he would find out he would be disgusted.  Part of Axel wanted to believe the fantasy though, that Mick would really want him and that he could have this.  So, for now, he would allow himself to buy the fantasy, even though it would hurt like a bitch later on.  “Daddy is so good to me.”

“Damn right Daddy is,” Mick said, “and gonna keep you all to himself.  Might even build a tower to lock his beautiful princess away in so no one else can touch you.”

“Don’t want anyone but you Mick,” Axel promised, “never will again.”

“Good, but just to make sure,” Mick said as he pressed his cock slowly into Axel, who immediately relaxed and waited for the thick head of Mick’s cock to push through the tight ring of muscle.  Holy fuck, Mick was huge.  “Relax, Princess, you are being such a good boy for daddy, I know it’s big and you are taking it so well.”

And there it was, the head was inside and it felt so fucking good.  It burned and stretched in all the right ways.  “Fuck you are tight,” Mick groaned, “too tight.  Are you ok?”

“Yes,” Axel purred, “relax Mick, it feels good.  Look down, looked at your huge cock filling me up, don’t I look pretty?”  Before Mick could respond, Axel rocked his hips back, pressing down on Mick’s cock, taking him in inch by inch slowly, feeling every bit of his cock as he soon bottomed out.  Oh god, the burn, Mick’s cock was like a red-hot poker inside of him, warming him in ways that Axel never thought possible.  “Shit, baby, that was hot,” Mick purred, taking Axel’s hips in his hands, “you are so fucking amazing, you feel so fucking amazing.”

“So do you, Mick,” Axel whimpered, as Mick pulled back an inch and pressed forward again, starting a deep but slow pace, working up to thrusting in and out of him until just the tip was left inside.  By that time, Axel was a whimpering, sobbing mess of pleasure, Mick’s cock hit his prostate dead on, the ridge rubbing it so perfectly.  Axel had no idea that this type of sex was even possible. “You… close, Princess?”

“Yes,” Axel mewed.

“Good,” Mick reached around and started to work Axel’s cock.

“Want… to cum from… just your cock,” Axel begged.

“Next time, Princess, next time,” Mick swore as he twisted Axel’s cock just so and he cried out, “cum for me baby… show Daddy… how much you enjoy his cock.”

Axel fought his natural compulsion to obey Mick, but he failed, trembling he gave into the white-hot pleasure, shooting ribbons of cum from his cock, coating Mick’s hand and the bedding underneath.  He tightened hard around Mick, who kept fucking him through his orgasm until he to cried out and Axel felt him shoot his cum deep inside of him.  “YES!” Axel screamed, overjoyed that he felt the warm wetness inside of him.  Mick slowly lowered himself down on top of Axel, his body trembling as he bit and kissed Axel’s neck, leaving his own marks.  He pulled out very gently and leaned back, petting Axel’s hips and thighs before slipping a finger inside of him.  Already overstimulated Axel gave a low moan, “I know.  Just keep breathing.  Try if you can to tighten your ass.”

“But, Mick…”

“I know you would prefer I plug your ass to keep my cum in, Princess, hoard it all to yourself, but I want to see it drip down your thighs.  Marking you as mine.”

Axel sighed at the idea, he had given it to him earlier and he winced as he forced his abused muscles to work to and push the cum out, Mick’s gently fingering helped the process.  “So lovely,” Mick said softly.

Axel forced himself up, still kneeling on the bed but his back straight so that the cum would go down his thighs instead of drip to his balls. Mick gently kept his cheeks spread to watch.  “Fuck, Princess, never saw the appeal of this until now.”

“You like marking your husband?” Axel laughed lightly.

“Make sure he doesn’t forget he is mine,” Mick growled.  They stayed like that a few minutes until Mick was satisfied there was barely any cum left him in before standing up and going to the bathroom.  He came back with a warm washcloth and very gently cleaned Axel’s thighs, ass and cock.  Axel leaned against Mick, sighing happily at the attention.  He smiled and turned his head to kiss Mick softly on the lips.  Mick returned the kiss then pulled back, “Let me finish cleaning up.”

“Ok.”

Mick went back into the bathroom and Axel carefully got off the bed, sore as hell but blissfully happy.  The pain in his lower back may call for a hot shower and two pain tablets when he got back to his apartment.  He limped over to his pile of clothes and started to get dressed. Mick came out of the bathroom and looked distant before he went over and started to get dressed.  For a minute, Axel thought Mick might have offered to help and he would have let him.  He hobbled back to the bed to put on his shoes, as Mick adjusted the collar of the jumpsuit to hide the mark Axel gave him.  “Mick?” he asked softly.

“What?” Mick said coldly, the one reminded Axel of a very annoyed Snart, which caused him to flinch.

“Nevermind.”

Mick snorted then got down on his knees and helped Axel with his shoes, “Next time know what you are getting into.”

Axel leaned forward and captured Mick’s lips in a soft kiss, “Thank you.  For everything.”

“Never been thanked for sex before,” Mick grunted as he sat back up on the bed, a few inches away from Axel.  Axel shifted so that he was sitting on Mick’s lap, which seemed to take Mick a-back.

“Cuddles,” Axel explained like it was obvious, holding him close and giving him butterfly kisses all over his face before placing long, sweet kisses on his mouth.  Mick just sat there like a stone statue, placing his arms loosely around Axel to keep him from falling.  “Didn’t you know Princesses like cuddles, Mick?”

Mick looked at him like he had lost his fucking mind, but Axel was beyond caring at this point.  He probably only had a few minutes left with Mick and he wanted to make the most of them.  “I will see you at 3:30,” Axel whispered into his ear, “it will be so good to have you home.  I did miss you.”

“Did you?” Mick asked quietly.

Axel hummed an affirmative noise into his ear, and Mick moved his face to kiss him, his arms tightening around him slightly.  They stayed that way, kissing and breathing in each other’s breath until the guard opened the door promptly at 3:30pm.  Axel didn’t like the leer on the man’s face, how he eyed them up like a private porno.  Mick growled low and quiet in his throat and Axel just rubbed his shoulder to soothe him.  They stood up slowly, Axel ignoring the ache in his back and backside as they headed out the door, Mick making sure to walk slowly.  They stayed that way until the end of the hallway.  “I miss you already,” Axel said honestly.

“You’ll see me soon,” Mick said gruffly as he headed down the hall to the meta wing.  Axel walked slowly to the exit, accompanied by another guard.  He felt out of it and before he knew it he was back at the Escort he borrowed from Mark Mardon.  He took out the keys from his pocket, they held them for him at the conjugial visitation counter-thing.  He started the car and drove back to his apartment.  He would call Snart when he got home and let him know it was all ready to go.  Right now he needed to add a good cry to his list of to-dos when he got home.

 

Axel walked into Safehouse 8 around 9PM.  The others were already there, checking their gear and psyching themselves up for the breakout.  Snart stood off to the back and waved Axel into the back as soon as he arrived.  Axel moved carefully, no longer is as much pain but still a bit tender.  “Yes, boss?” Axel grinned.

“What’s are those lovebites on your neck?  You didn’t have them there this afternoon.”

“Guy friend got a little enthusiastic this afternoon,” Axel shrugged, “that’s all.”

“Guy friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you see you didn’t have them going into Iron Heights, but you certainly had them coming out of Iron Heights.  I had Hartley monitor the cameras in case there was an issue.”

“Well, you see…”

“I was going to tell you to fuck Mick and get it out of your system,” Snart sighed.

Axel didn’t understand, it was written all over his face and he knew it.  “But aren’t you… off and on again with him?  I mean,” he kept going before Snart could answer the question, “I meant no disrespect to you… I just wanted one chance to be with him.  I get that he is totally out of my league…”

“Stop rambling,” Snart cut him off, “you remind me of Scarlet.” Snart, for a fleeting moment, looked sad.  Maybe he missed the Scarlet Speedster more than he let on; the city wasn’t as much fun without him.  How long would Team Asshole keep him in Star City?  “He will be back soon,” Axel said, trying to offer some comfort to Snart.

Snart narrowed his eyes and straightened his shoulders, “Scarlet can stay away as long as he wants, it makes things more profitable around here.  Even with Mick being sent to jail.”

“But not as much fun?”

The shadow went over Snart’s eyes again.  “He makes it more fun for me, he is the only person I know that can quote Star Trek as well as I can!”

Snart rolled his eyes, “You will be ok to get Mick?”

“Of course, he had no idea it was me in there today so nothing awkward.”

“He didn’t know it was you?”

“I never told him it was me.”

“And why did you do that?”

“Hmmm, because I am not his type or in his league,” Axel said it like it was obvious, “he would have turned me down otherwise.”

Snart pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers and lowered his head, muttering something about a LifeTime movie.  “Go get ready.  I want everyone in place at midnight.”

Axel saluted Snart and went to go triple check all his equipment that he had already quadruple checked earlier, anything to keep his mind off Mick.


	2. Axel Brings Flash Home & Gets a New Home Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel decides to run to Star City to help out Flash, when it appears that Mick and Snart are going to get back together. When he returns home, he brings Flash with him (against the wishes of Team Arrow) and puts Scarlet in the care of Snart to deal with the emotional aftermath of the battle (ColdFlash ensues). Axel returns to his shitty apartment to find he has been robbed and a note telling him where to find his stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ColdFlash in this chapter! There is a small trigger warning for this chapter: there is a small mention of Axel possibly being molested by his step-father (who murdered his mother) but it is mentioned in passing and not actively discussed.

It shouldn’t have been that easy to knock out a guard, use the imaging tech to assume his identity and waltz right through the doors to the meta wing.  The other guards didn’t pay him much mind, Axel had chosen to replace one of the newer guards, only been working there less than a month.  He was able to place the zappers by the sensors in plenty of time, he even got to walk the length of the meta wing with one of the other guards that just talked his ear off.  There were a lot of dangerous metas in here and it was a bit intimidating.  Axel promised himself he would be extra careful and not let anyone else out, even if it might just help get Scarlet home faster.  Snart really needed to be cheered up, poor guy.  Speaking of being cheered up, they passed Mick.  He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, and currently without a bunkmate.  Not that they would put anyone in with Mick unless they absolutely had to.  “This one,” he said quietly, “got a visit from his husband today.  Fine looking piece of ass, told him that but he wouldn’t get riled up.  Normally it’s easy to get Rory upset.”

“Maybe his husband has a calming effect on him?”

“Or two huge orgasms,” the guard leered.

Mick stirred and gave the guard a very nasty look, Axel just stared at him right in the eyes and shook his head.  Mick grunted and put his head back down.  “That to,” Axel nodded, not really wanting to agree with the man but wanting to stay in character.

“Shame we aren’t allowed to tape conjugal visits,” the guard said, “might have made some money from that one.”

“And gotten the pants sued off you by the husband so you could make your own pornos,” Axel said far too sweetly.

Like dangerously sweet… like the I will rip your eyes out of the sockets and make you eat them sweet.  Something only he and James Jessie could pull off well, although Scarlet didn’t do a bad version either when in the right frame of mind.

The guard didn’t get it and just laughed, as they moved on he learned more tidbits of what the other inmates did that day.  None of it interested Axel in the slightest.  He just knew when to make affirmative noises and nod, luckily this asshole liked to hear himself talk.  They got a lunch break at 2:45AM, Axel ate his sandwich in silence, complaining to his co-workers earlier that he had a huge headache so they left him alone.  One of the older guards actually gave him an aspirin, so Axel decided that guy shouldn’t get hurt if at all possible.  He sent a picture and a message to Snart, he could see the eye roll he got in return in his mind’s eye.

He ‘went for a walk’ and wandered toward Mick’s cell.  The wing was lit just enough to not need a flashlight.  Axel knew he was going about ten minutes too early, but he had a feeling that the plan might be accelerated a bit.  Mark was not the most patient person on planet Earth.  The lights started to flicker by the time he reached the heart of the meta wing, the overhead lights swayed a little bit making a very creepy creaking noise.  Axel sped up his pace and was in front of Mick’s cell before they lost power altogether.  He used a modified zapper to fry the electronic lock and used his cellphone to set off the other zappers he had placed earlier that, overloading the electrical system and turning off the alarm.  The backup alarm had already been hacked by Hartley.  The cameras were down as well.  Mick was up and at the door immediately.  Axel turned off the device that altered his face and smiled as he opened the cell up for Mick quietly.  Mick said nothing, strangely quiet as he walked out, shut the cell door quietly behind them.  “I missed you,” Axel whispered in Mick’s ear as he gave Mick the lunchbox that had the mostly put together Heat Gun in it.  Mick made quick work of putting it back together and grinned.  Axel also showed him the photo of the old guard and Mick rolled his eyes but also nodded.

They made it out without too much trouble, Mick did make a slight detour when he heard the voice of that pervy guard who showed Axel around early and punched his lights out.  Axel had to use an extra zapper to knock out the guard that was with him.  They were outside and in the get-a-way van in twenty minutes.  It was supposed to be done in 15.  Snart opened his mouth to yell, but Mick stopped him, “I had to make a small detour.  A guard needed a lesson in manners.”

Snart grumbled, looking like he just bit down on an extra tart lemon and Mick turned to Axel and asked, “Scarlet still out of town?”

“Yep,” Axel said.

“What the hell?  It’s like been over a month.”

“Something about an artifact that channels some demon of speed,” Hartley explained, “Flash is the only one that can keep up with it.”

“Side effects are nasty though,” Axel said, “I looked it up.  Makes you want to eat flesh and souls of children.”

“Ew!” Mark Mardon said.  Axel tried not to giggle but hearing big alpha male Mark say ‘ew’ was probably the funniest thing he had ever heard. Like ever.

“Maybe the cold gun might be useful,” Mick suggested.

“Oh, not you to,” Snart groaned, “I do not miss Scar… the Flash!”

 

The group got back to the safe house without an issue, Lisa, Roy, and Shawna were waiting with a small party with food and beer for Mick.  Axel hung back, he went to change into his normal clothes, not bothering with his Trickster getup and nibbled at the food.  He had eaten the guys sandwich after all and now that the adrenaline was wearing off his back was starting to bother him again.  He grabbed the extra strength pain tablets from his bag and knew if he took those then he couldn’t drink, not that he wanted to drink tonight or risk confessing everything to Mick.  He grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and leaned against the wall.  Everything was normal as if Mick had never been in prison.  He got hugs from Lisa and Shawna and was practically attached at the hip to Snart.  It hurt.  It hurt a lot.  He knew better than to let himself believe a fantasy that he purposely made sure would never happen.  He couldn’t stay here.  He needed to get away, far away for a few days to get himself sorted out.  There had to be a good excuse though or else it would look super suspicious.  Axel took out his phone and sent a text, “CC is grumpy and misses you. Anything I can do to hurry your return along? -T. Jr.”

His phone rang less than a minute later, he stepped into the kitchen to take the call, “Actually there is…”

Axel giggled, looks like he was on the 6:25AM train to Star City.

 

OK, that totally did not go as planned.  Demon defeated, artifact lost somewhere in the depths of ARGUS (and it can stay there!) and the warlock using the artifact was dead.  In an attempt to finally gain more power and defeat Flash, the demon decided to sacrifice an elementary school full of children using three incendiary devices called Hellfire Bombs.  He had used them before so Axel had time to study them and figure out their weaknesses and how they were put together.  So, when Overwatch figured out the bomb placement Axel was able to disarm them safely and save the snot-nosed brats.  The warlock was counting on that soul harvest and overtaxed the artifact’s energy reserve causing them to tap into his own lifeforce without him being aware of it, pretty much committing suicide.  It was all rather anti-climatic.  Axel did get shocked by faulty wiring and no sleep for 48 hours; he also was still suffering from Team Arrow originally trying to beat him up when he arrived.  Not believing Flash that he was actually here to help.  Ungrateful assholes.

Also, there were two very angry voicemails on his cellphone from Snart and Hartley, and three from overprotective Mark chewing him out for leaving without telling them.  Luckily Flash decided to give him a ride home via piggyback and that was kinda fun.  They made it back to Central City in less than an hour, Axel took Flash to one of his favorite greasy spoons for a late afternoon snack, one he knew that Snart had some contacts.  Axel hadn’t even finished his first cup of coffee before Snart stormed in, wearing one of his professional badass outfits: black jeans, black biker boots, navy long sleeve t-shirt and his old black leather jacket.  Axel made sure to be the one facing the door, thanks to the high booths he probably didn’t even realize his Scarlet Speedster was here.  Snart slowly, very menacing, walked up to the table and stopped when he saw Scarlet.  Ok, to be totally fair, he did look like shit.  He had been fighting with a demon that enjoyed the torture and death of children, hadn’t been sleeping or eating properly and been dealing with Arrow’s PMS-type mood swings.  There was no doubt in Axel’s mind that what Barry Allen really needed after this entire fucked up nightmare was Leonard Snart, not any of his sickening sweet team of fluffballs who couldn’t handle the shit that went down.  They couldn’t carry that load for Barry, but Snart could.  He was all badass like that.  Axel stood up, Barry was barely able to look Snart in the eye, tears welling up and threatening to go down his cheeks.  “He needs you,” Axel whispered.

“Tomorrow, 1:30PM sharp, The Greystone,” Snart hissed at him before sending him on his way, Axel just replied with an enthusiastic, well as enthusiastic as he could muster, World War I German style salute before booking it out of there.  He walked the ten blocks to his apartment building, a rundown piece of shit but still one of the nicest places he has lived in since running away from his foster family.  It was a studio apartment, Axel kept it clean, furnished with stuff from Goodwill or crap people left on the side of the road in the suburbs on bulk trash day that he cleaned up to make look half decent.  He was in desperate need for a new mattress but hadn’t gotten around to it yet.  He had been spending too much time crashing at the different safehouses to spend time with Mick.

Yes, Axel is aware of how pathetic he sounded; thank you for asking.

He walked up to the third floor, longing for a hot shower and about eighteen hours of sleep and put the key in the door… to find it was open.  Ohhhh fffuuuccckkk!  Axel kicked open the door and found all of his stuff gone.  All of it.  Even the shitty mattress.  Even the shittier towels in the bathroom.  His fridge was even empty.  His pots, pans and knives, all professional grade, were gone as well.  Axel felt like crying, see this is what good deeds did for a person.  Save an elementary school full of children and get your rat-ass apartment robbed.  He slammed the door shut and saw a note taped to the back of the door.  It was in blocked letters so he couldn’t know the handwriting.  It said ‘come get what’s yours’ was an address in Keystone with a #B after the street name.  That normally meant a garden apartment in the basement of an old house.  Lisa, Hartley, and Mark were addicted to the Home and Garden channel; the only reason he knew that type of useless shit.

Axel groaned, took the note off the door and knew he was probably walking straight into a trap, but he wanted his stuff back.  So off he went, jumping on the #9 bus and heading to Keystone.  It was a twenty-minute bus ride and a 15 block walk but he eventually found 344 Gardena Ave.  It was a beautiful old stone house, reminded him a bit of those brownstones he saw in Gotham, wrought iron fence and handrails up the stairs.  Very classy and well kept.  He opened the gate that led to the basement entrance and found it was unlocked.  He opened it slowly, peeking his head in and was shocked at what he saw.

It was a beautiful, open concept living room with hardwood floors, a well-loved leather couch, a brown lazy-boy chair and a mounted 75” (at least) television to the left-hand wall.  The walls were a light gray and had beautiful pieces of artwork scattered along the walls.  One the left was a dining room table and a corner cabinet with well-kept antiques, the dishes themselves absolutely loved.  Blue Onion china?  Then a scent wafted by him and Axel blinked twice.  Chili?  He forced himself to focus and heard someone in the kitchen, who was being very quiet.  Axel snuck in and closed the door very carefully behind him and tiptoed into the room.  Nothing in this room was his, he never had anything this awesome in his life.  Where was his stuff?  Maybe this was the trap, get him to break into this place and have the owner call the cops?  Torn between looking around and bolting out the door, Axel just froze.  He just really wanted a hot shower and some sleep.

And some chili.

Definitely some chili now.  Dammit!

Someone came into view and Axel was ready to duck behind the chair and make his escape, except it was…

“You look like a deer in the headlights, Walker,” Mick said.

“I got a note saying my stuff was here,” Axel said weakly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, my apartment got robbed.  Looks like it was a bit of a joke on me.”

“You look like shit.”

“Flattery will get you anywhere,” Axel forced himself to act natural, “although if you think this is bad, you should see Scarlet.”

“He back in town?”

“I brought him back with me,” Axel said, “Team Asshole wanted to keep him for a few days to help him clean up, but I convinced them to let him go home.  They are not very nice people.  That Arrow guy can be such a pissy bitch, he makes Mardon’s mood swings look tame.”

“So you were in Star City.  Speed Demon eating children?”

“Yeah, using a firebomb to make sacrifices to itself.  None of the Assholes are bomb experts so I helped out.  Saved an entire school full of children.  Yay, me.”

Mick grunted, “Where is Scarlet now?”

“Dropped him off with Cold,” Axel shrugged, “he needed Snart.”

“That bad?”

“That bad.”

Mick nodded, “Since you are here you might as well eat.  Chili will be ready in an hour.”

“This is a beautiful apartment,” Axel said needing to make small talk.

“I live in the house above,” Mick said.

“Who lives in the apartment?”

“I am welcoming my new tenant this evening,” Mick said, “I am actually really proud of this renovation.  I still need to work on the kitchen a bit.  Not sure it will be up to his standards, he appears to be a bit of a foodie.  Want a tour?”

“Sure,” Axel had no idea what was going on, but hey, if he got some of Mick’s chili then he was a happy guy.  Axel came into the kitchen, and it was beautiful, all new stainless-steel appliances, white cabinets and butcher-block countertop with an island the middle.  The backsplash looked like sea glass that had been cut and fit together, the lighter sea glass green was painted on the walls.  There were huge windows that the place was full of natural light.  Oh, look at the cute breakfast nook in the corner.  And there was a small shelf by the fridge that had some books on it.  All of Axel’s favorite cookbooks where there: The Joy of Cooking, Mastering the Art of French Cooking, The Taste of Country Cooking, and Essentials of Classic Italian Cooking. All the cookbooks that he lost when he was robbed.

Wait a minute.

“Let’s check out the rest of the apartment,” Mick grunted and Axel followed him.  Very tired and very confused.  Although those were classic cookbooks that any decent cook would own, maybe he shouldn’t let his imagination run away with him.  Mick showed him the living room and dining room, showing off a few of the pieces of art that were the real thing.  The de Goya was beautiful, he was learning to appreciate art a lot more since taking up with a group of thieves.  Next was the first bedroom, made to look like a guest room, done in beautiful greys and blues, next to it but not attached was the bathroom, done in black and white with a shower/bath combo.  The sink and toilet looked brand new, very nice.  Down the hallway was the master bedroom, a huge four-poster bed with a lovely dark grey quilt with a bunch of grey and blue pillows of all shapes and sizes.  The trim was done in light grey, but the walls were a beautiful robin’s egg blue, Axel’s favorite color.  The room smelled vaguely of paint as if this room had been done recently, like in the past 24 hours.  There was another TV mounted to the wall, and two huge oak nightstands and Tiffany lamps.  Oh, Axel just loved Tiffany lamps.  Stained glass anything made him happy.  He peeked into the master bathroom and it had a huge glass shower with three shower heads, double vanity.  And the fluffiest white towels ever created! What bliss. There were already bath products in the shower though, had the tenant already moved in?

Axel turned and took a peek in the walk-in closet and stopped.  There were his clothes, his extra pair of combat boots, his three pairs of jeans, his t-shirts all folded on the shelves.  His two extra Trickster costumes were also there.  Man, he never realized how little clothes he had until he saw them all in that huge closet.  Axel turned to Mick and pointed like an idiot, his mouth moving but no words coming out.  “Let’s look at the den.”

“There is more?” Axel said as he followed him and at the end of the hallway was a beautiful oak desk with all of Axel’s computers sitting on or by it.  There was a shelf with all his gadgets.  All his stuff was here, put away in this beautiful apartment he could not possibly afford, but oh by god he wanted it.

“Do you think I am stupid, Walker?”

“No, Mick, I don’t,” Axel turned to face him, he looked equally smug and pissed off at the same time, “you pretend to be stupid but you are actually very smart.”

“There is a reason why the codewords have to be said in a certain order when verifying identity because every Rogue has a different order the words are supposed to go.” Axel paled.  “Yours is Cold, Break, Work, Knave and Beer, no one else's so I knew it was you back in that conjugal room.”

“Oh,” Axel suddenly felt sick.

“I went to your place, got the info from Shawna, right after you disappeared from the welcome home party.  Was less than pleased with the apartment building and the apartment was a shithole, took me less than a minute to pop the lock and I am no Snart.  I must have just missed you.  Then I get a text from Hartley saying you have run off to go help Flash in Star City.  I was pissed.”

“I needed to go clear my head,” Axel said weakly, “it hurt a lot, seeing you that close to Snart again.  I thought you two were going to pick up where you left off again.”

“Are you blind?” Mick growled, Axel took a step back as if he had been slapped, “Snart is head over heels for Scarlet.  He would rather die than ever admit it.  We called it quits for good back in 2015, although granted we do still get frisky sometimes, but his heart belongs to Barry.”

“I am sorry, Mick,” Axel said.

“I am not,” Mick shrugged, “I thought it would bother me more than what it did, but Snart and I were just really great fuck-buddies.  I didn’t love him, not romantically at least, I didn’t realize that until I started to care about someone else.”

“I…”

“Do you seriously think you aren’t pretty, Axel?”

The question threw him for a loop.  “No,” he said, “not the pretty-pretty you seem to like.  You go for blondes and light brunettes for guys and blondes and redheads for women.”

“How long have you been watching me?” Mick seemed angry now and Axel was aware it was borderline… ok, it was stalking.

“It was an accident at first,” Axel said, “you are very proud of your conquests so I eventually got curious.  It wasn’t a hard pattern to figure out, I think the rest of the Rogues know it as well.  Roy and Shawna place bets on who you will take home when you get that restless tick, but you already know that.”

“It’s annoying,” Mick concedes.

“Roy is almost always right.”

“Raider is an ass.”

Axel shrugged, “Mick, why am I here?  I haven’t slept in two days so I am a bit slow on the uptake right now.  You are gonna have to spell it out for me.”

“Fine,” Mick said, “I am very angry with you, but I am not allowing you to live in that piece of shit apartment that is just begging to be robbed for real. I was planning on renting this place out to Shawna or Lisa for the extra income, I have a few income properties across Keystone to help my income look legit.  I decided to move you in here instead, where you could be safe.  I don’t know how you could cook in that horrible kitchen.”

“I was creative,” Axel admitted, “but Mick this place would rent easily for $2500 a month.  I don’t have that kinda money right now.”

“Where is your money going?” Mick asked, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“I am fixing up the Toy Factory to make it a better workshop, parts for my bombs and good parts aren’t cheap in case you are wondering, parts for my flying boots I am working on with Hartley and my computers.  I design my own software, viruses, and other bits of code so I need to have the latest, greatest tech.  I build most of my own tech.”

“I noticed.”

“I do have two part-time jobs, I hack for a Private Investigator out of Gotham and I fix broken equipment at Violet, both under the table of course.”

“Violet?”

“The BDSM/Sex Club on Newmark Alley.”  The vein in Mick’s neck started to become visible and twitch so Axel quickly added, “Not my scene personally, but the owner is really nice and pays well.”

“That job stops today,” Mick ordered, “I don’t want anyone at that club getting any ideas about you.”

“That’s why I do in the middle of the day when it’s closed, the crew isn’t even there.  Just the owner, who lives in the apartment above the club.  I need the cash.”

“You will get involved in more heists.”

“My skill set is limited.”

“I bet Snart doesn’t know how mechanically talented you are,” Mick said, “we can use that.”

“That’s why Hartley is there, he is the tech guy, and what he doesn’t do Lisa steals stuff from Cisco Ramon.”

“Let him know you want in more heists,” Mick said, “you aren’t working as a mechanic at a sex club anymore. Period.”

Axel was shocked to see Mick getting this upset by it, Mark and Hartley knew and they were concerned but ok with it.  He actually got Hartley into the club where he met his current bed partners, a married couple.  Wasn’t Axel’s thing but who was he to judge as long as Hart was happy.  “How much did that shitty apartment cost you?”

“$500 a month plus utilities.”

“That’s what this place will cost you,” Mick said, “due at the first of the month.”

“I don’t want to rip you off, this place is beautiful and so peaceful.  The kitchen is a work of art worth more than the combined worth of the art on the walls.  It’s heaven on Earth, Mick.”

Mick relaxed his arms, but kept them crossed, “I am glad you like it.”

“But I cannot afford it!  You deserve better…”

“I will decide what I deserve,” Mick barked, “and I want you living here.  You hurt me bad, treating me like a one night stand, just a regular fuck and not telling me who you were!  Thinking so little of me that I wouldn’t want you if I knew who you were.  Do you have any idea how fucked up that is, Axel?”

“I am fucked up,” Axel openly admitted.

“I get that,” Mick agreed, “now.”

“Oh, but it gets worse.”

“How can it get worse?!”

“I am in love with you, Mick.”

Mick dropped his arms to his sides in shock, Axel kept his eyes firmly on the floor.  Suddenly, a finger was crooked under Axel’s chin, raising his chin gently, forcing him to look up.  “Are you serious?”

Axel nodded twice before saying, “Yes, but you like pretty…”

“Shut up, Axel, you are beautiful,” Mick ordered quietly, “more beautiful than anyone I had ever been with.  You know how many of those pretty boys I pretended was you over the years?  If I only would have known, I wouldn’t have wasted my cum on them.”

Axel moaned quietly, took Mick’s hand from under his chin and started to kiss his fingertips.  “I haven’t forgiven you yet, you need to be punished for being a very bad boy.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“No pet names,” Mick softly took his hand from Axel’s, “and no sex until your punishment is over.  You have to sit and watch me jerk off and watch me cum but aren’t allowed to have it.”

Axel whimpered and got on his knees slowly, still sore from his misadventures in Star City, “Please, Mick, I am so sorry.  I never meant to hurt you.  I swear.  I will do anything to make it up to you.  Please just promise me when my punishment is over you will call me Princess again.  Please.  I beg you.”

“You liked when I called you Princess?”

“Yes, I want to be your Princess.  Please, Mick.”

Mick appeared to be pondering it very hard and Axel was afraid, he wrapped himself around Mick’s left leg and held on tightly, pleading with him while he thought.  “Fine,” Mick sighed, petting the top of Axel’s head gently, “when your punishment is over you will be my pretty princess again.”

“Thank you, Mick,” Axel sighed in absolute relief, “you are so good to me.”

“Now here are your conditions to get out of punishment,” Mick said, “sign the lease and agree to live here, at $500 a month plus utilities.”

“Done!”

“You sleep and live down here,” Mick warned, “no coming into my space without an express invitation.  You do your laundry at the laundromat two blocks away.”

“Of course, Mick.”

“You quit that damn sex club,” Mick said, “I don’t want you in that type of an environment without me.”

“Can I stay until Sherrie finds someone else?  I don’t want to leave her in a lurch, she has been super kind to me.”

“You stay in punishment until you leave.”

“I understand,” Axel nodded, “I will help find her someone else as soon as possible, I won’t tarry, Mick, I swear.”

“Good,” Mick said, “and lastly, do not wear underwear unless we are on Rogue business.  I want easy access to my boy at all times.”

“Yes, Sir,” he said and Mick’s eyes darkened.

“Are you wearing them now?  If you are then take them off.”

“Can you help me?  I got thrown into a wall last night and am a bit sore.”

“What?” Mick grabbed Axel gently by the arms and pulled him off his leg, helped him to stand, “We need to get you into the shower ASAP.  Do have anywhere to go tomorrow?”

“Snart wants to meet me at the Greystone at 1:30PM.  Sharp!”

“I bet he does,” Mick sighed, “I will go with you.  Let him know you are already being sufficiently punished.”

Mick herds Axel out of the den and into the master bathroom.  He helped Axel strip naked, growling quietly at the bruises and marks that were revealed as his clothes came off.  He threw Axel’s clothes into the hamper in the bathroom, hidden in a closet and the underwear in the trash.  Mick stripped himself naked quickly and got Axel into the shower.  The hot water and pressure felt heavenly as Mick washed Axel’s body and his hair.  Axel practically turned into a wet noddle in under Mick’s large hands.  They didn’t stay long in the shower, he was still being punished after all, but Mick did dry Axel off.  He paused, slipped a finger between his cheeks to gently touch his puckered opening, “How long were you sore for?” he whispered in Axel’s ear.

“Only a day,” Axel said, “you were very gentle.”

“You were so fucking tight, Axel, I almost blew my load when I was fully inside of you, watching you rock back on my cock, taking me in all by yourself was… fuck, damn boy.  You make me want to forget you are being punished.”

“I will remember, I want to earn your forgiveness, I will do anything to be your princess again,” Axel swore.

“Good boy,” Mick said as he removed his hand, “now I did buy you a present.  There are various color sweatpants and black wifebeaters in your closet.  Go put on a pair of sweatpants, and grab one of the shirts but do not put the shirt on.  Let’s see how well you follow directions.”

Axel hopped right to it and put on the red sweatpants and grabbed the shirt but did not put it on.  He went back into the bathroom, almost stopping when he saw Mick playing with his erection, teasing the tip and Axel’s mouth went dry, his cock hardening rapidly in his sweats.   He forced himself not to stare and instead finish entering the room, offering Mick the shirt.  Mick dropped it on the vanity.  “Now sit on the edge of the tub, I have dried it off for you.” Axel did as he asked.  “Now look at what you did,” Mick sighed as if it were a huge inconvenience, “being a good boy you got me hard.  You just get to sit there and watch me jerk off before dinner, look at all the cum you could have had if you hadn’t abandoned me like that.  You abandoned me, Axel!”

“Never again, I swear,” Axel whimpered, “I am yours, Mick, I am your good boy.”

Mick didn’t respond, instead he started to pump himself in earnest, precum just starting to leak from the tip, Mick used it as a lubricant and moaned. Axel watched as he took his time, keeping the speed slow and his hand not as tight as he liked when Axel did it.  Axel couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched the precum dribble out the tip.  “You really are a cumslut,” Mick sighed, “even for precum.”

Axel just nodded, “You are so beautiful, Mick.  This isn’t punishment, this is near torture.”

“Good,” Mick grunted, “you just sit there and take it!”

“Yes, sir,” Axel said and watched, ignoring how own achingly hard cock in his pants.  He didn’t know if he had permission to touch himself, but even if he did he felt like it was the wrong thing to do.  He tore his eyes away from that gorgeous cock and looked up at Mick’s face, looking deep into Mick’s eyes as Mick had been looking at him.  “I love you, Mick, I am so sorry I hurt you, that was not my intention, I would rather die than hurt you.  I love everything about you, your smile, your sense of humor, cooking with you in the kitchen, the passionate way you live your life.  Even if you can never forgive me, trust me again, or we never have sex that’s ok because just being with you is enough for me.  I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you.”

“Axel,” Mick groaned, as he quickly moved his free hand to the front of his cock, cupping it to catch the two ribbons of cum that shot out, the rest dribbled out so prettily onto his hand that was still holding his cock.  Mick took a moment to collect himself, went over to the sink and washed his hands.  “You made me cum,” Mick said quietly.  Axel wasn’t sure what to say to that so he nodded, keeping his eyes to the ground.  “Clean my cock up and put it back in my pants,” Mick ordered.  Axel stood up slowly, the soreness and the fact his butt was partially numb from sitting on the edge of the tub.  He went over to the towel rack, grabbed a fluffy washcloth and ran it under warm water.  He knelt in front of Mick and gently wiped off his cock, paying special attention to the tip.  When he was satisfied he was clean, he threw the washcloth into the tub and was about to put Mick’s softened cock back in his boxers, but a hand on his head stopped him.  “Wait,” Mick said, “I shouldn’t do this but… Axel tongue the slit.”

Axel looked up and tilted his head, “Really?” he sounded so stupidly hopeful to his own ears.

“Yes,” Mick sighed and Axel joyfully obeyed, lapping at it and pressing the tip of his tongue into it, causing Mick to moan.  And there was just a taste, the barest hint of cum lingering there.  Axel whimpered and sucked on the head gently, his tongue working the slit over carefully to get every bit of cum that was there.  Mick held on to Axel’s head and sighed happily, “That’s a good boy, make sure I am nice and clean.”

Axel released Mick’s tip with a small pop when there was nothing else left, the soft taste of Mick’s cum in his mouth.  He was a very happy boy.  “Thank you.”

“It happens sometimes with hand jobs,” Mick explained, blushing as Axel put him back in his boxers and did up his pants, “there is a little left just inside and I normally have to go to the bathroom afterward or it drives me crazy.  This was a much more… lovely solution.”

Mick leaned forward and kissed Axel softly on the lips, “Do you need to take care of yourself or can you wait until after dinner?”

“I can wait,” Axel said, “now I will clean up and you go out and finish dinner.  Can I make us dinner tomorrow night, Mick, if you aren’t busy that is?”

“I can clear my schedule,” Mick kissed Axel again.  And again.  And again.  Axel actually had no idea how long they were in the bathroom kissing, but his cock was aching now.  “It’s ok,” Mick whispered in Axel’s ear, “rub off on my leg, let's christen these pants right now.”

Axel moaned and thrust up hard against Mick’s powerful thigh, rutting against him, Mick swallowed his cries in a soul-searing kiss.  Axel forced himself to pull back, “But my punishment,” he cried.

“Shhhhh,” Mick said, “just do it, Axel.  That’s my good boy.”

Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Mick and kissed him, kissed him the way he wanted to back in the prison.  It didn’t take him long to cum into his pants, holding on to Mick for dear life.  “Good boy,” Mick said, “that’s my good boy.  My pretty princess.”

Axel knew that was a slip, but he refused to comment on it.  He was enjoying the warmth in his chest the nickname gave him.  When he could move properly, he stripped in front of Mick and grabbed the cold washcloth and cleaned himself up.  “Where is the hamper again?” Axel asked, holding the soiled sweatpants and the washcloth.

Mick showed him and Axel threw them in there and smiled as the lid closed.  He picked up the shirt from the vanity and put it on, it was tight and left little to the imagination but that was probably the point.  He went back into the closet to get another pair of sweatpants, this time he chose black.  Mick quietly told him as he left the bathroom and went out into the hallway to go into the kitchen when he was done, so Axel did.  Giving himself a few moments to collect himself, he even pinched himself to make sure that this was real.  He went into the den and grabbed his burner phone with the orange smiley sticker on the front. from the charger plate and headed into the kitchen.  “On the island,” Mick said so Axel looked, it was the lease agreement.

“I rent by the month at the other place,” Axel said, “I will call Beezy tomorrow and let him know I won’t be back next month.”

“Call him now?”

“It’s almost 4PM he is stoned or drunk out of his mind right now watching college football.  Best time to catch him is between 10-11, he is over the hangover but hasn’t started really boozing or smoking up yet.”

Axel flipped through it and Mick hummed his approval, everything looked in order and he signed it.  “Year lease is very generous, thank you.”

“You are very welcome.  Hungry?”

“Starving.”

Mick handed a medium bowl, it was red Fiesta ware and Axel noticed a bunch of different colored bowls, plates, and mugs in the dish cabinet.  There was shredded cheese, diced green onions and crusty Italian bread cut up into huge cubes on small white plates in the middle of the table.  Two white candles were lit and there were even red placemats with napkins.  It was so romantic.  Mick couldn’t stand wine, but that was ok.  Axel wasn’t much of a drinker.  Instead Mick had a bottle of sparkling water for him and a bottle of cheap beer for himself.  “This is lovely,” he said and Mick blushed just a bit.

“Yeah, whatever, just a welcome home,” Mick shrugged.

They ate in silence, seemingly in their own worlds, except Mick played footies under the table.  Axel wondered if Mick was the touchy-feely type, and the thought warmed him deep inside because Axel definitely was.  After dinner, Axel cleaned up and put away the leftovers, getting Mick another beer.  They sat on the couch, unsure of what to do next.  It was hockey season and Axel knew how much Mick loved hockey, but first.  “Mind if I make a phone call?” Axel showed him the phone.

“Go ahead.”

“I will put it on speaker so you can hear.”

“Axel, you don’t need to do that.”

“For this one, I do, as it is part of my punishment.”

Mick raised an eyebrow as Axel flipped the phone open and went to his contacts.  It was the only one preprogrammed into that phone.  The phone rang three times before Sherrie answered.  “Hello, Axel, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”

“Hey, Sherrie, sorry to call out of the blue like this.  I have some news for you that you may not like.”

“Oh no, don’t tell me you need to be bailed out of jail?”

“Nothing like that,” Axel laughed, “you are going to need to find a new mechanic for the club.”

“What!  Oh no, Axel, you cannot be serious.  You can fix anything and even make enhancements to the stuff I already had.  I have no idea how to are even keeping the old Double Penetration Duel Thruster working after all these years.”

Mick looked at him with so many questions in his eyes that Axel almost laughed.  “Yeah, Sherrie, I am super sorry.”

“Do you need more money?  What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Axel said, “look, I will stay on until I can find someone to take my place.”

“Oh no, baby, please tell me this is a joke.  I will be glad to pay you more, you are so worth it.”

“It’s not the money, I just have a super protective daddy that doesn’t like his boy going to places like Violet.  Afraid I will be propositioned inappropriately.”

“Well it’s about time you got yourself a daddy,” Sherrie said, “you have been pinning after that guy for how long? Two and a half years.”

Axel blushed bright red, “Something like that.”

“Have your daddy come down and check it out, he will see you are very well cared for here.  My crew is like family and I really wanted to ask you to build me a new cock milker, I have the plans from a website” Axel groaned and rolled his eyes.  Not again.  Last time she got plans from a website, Axel had to Frankenstein the entire thing from scratch, “and I will pay top dollar.”

Mick mouthed ‘cock milker’ and Axel just smiled far too innocently, “I can ask him but I am not sure he will let me go alone and he is a very busy man.”

Mick shook his head no.  “Sorry, Sherrie, the answer is no.  I will help you find someone else.”

“Well, I am very upset but glad to hear you have someone looking after you.  Do you have anyone in mind?”

“Not yet, but I will still come by and service the machines until someone is found.”

“Tell your daddy, he is more than welcome to come as well,” Sherrie said, “maybe when he sees it isn’t so bad he will change his mind.”

“I will tell him.  Do you need to schedule any maintenance this week?”

“Yes, actually, I want to talk to you about building that milker and the fuck stick batteries cannot hold a charge.  I am not sure if it’s the chargers or the batteries have gone up on them again.”

“That’s the second battery change in three weeks,” Axel said, “those things have never worked right.  I am wondering if it’s faulty wiring.  Didn’t you get the drilldo from the same company?”

“Yes, and they are working fine.”

“I can stop by on Wednesday?” Axel asked Mick, who just nodded.

“Anytime between noon and three works for me, baby doll,” Sherrie said.

“Excellent, I will text you when we are on our way.  Listen, don’t use the fuck sticks until I see them just in case it is a wiring issue.”

“Better to be safe than sorry,” Sherrie agreed, “see you on Wednesday.”

“Bye, Sherrie,” Axel hung up and looked at Mick, “see…”

“What is half the stuff you were talking about?  And how do you know about it?”

“My stepdad, Wild Jack,  ran a sex club,” Axel said, “I was raised around this stuff, started helping Uncle Stu work on the machines and toys when I was eight, they are more complicated than most people realize.  I was sent to a foster home when I was 11, Jack killed my Mom.  He was not a nice man, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.”

“Oh,” Mick said.

“So, no underwear called Sherrie and I signed the lease.  Can I have cuddles now?”

Mick rolled his eyes but turned toward Axel and opened his arms, “Come’ere.”

Axel threw the phone on the table and snuggled right against Mick, resting his head on the man’s massive shoulder.  “Want to watch hockey?” Axel asked.

“You like hockey?” Mick asked.

“I like to watch you watch hockey,” Axel blushed, “you get so fired up.”

“Combines aren’t playing tonight but the game between the Slashers and the Sharks might be interesting, but slow.  Good game to give you the basics with.”

“You are so good to me,” Axel said and gave Mick a quick peck on the lips before snuggling into his side again.  Mick turned on the TV and it was already on the NHL network, the game wasn’t on for another hour and a half and the commentary didn’t mean much to Axel, although Mick was clearly interested in it so he dozed, soaking up the warmth of Mick’s body.  The man was a human furnace after all.  “I am dreaming,” Axel muttered into Mick’s neck, “there is no way this is real. A beautiful apartment, the man of my dreams holding me, this is heaven.”

“Welcome home, Princess,” Mick kissed his forehead, “you rest now.”

Axel napped hard for about an hour before his bladder woke him up.  “Dammit,” Axel groaned.

“You ok?” Mick’s thumb was rubbing against his upper arm.

“Have to pee,” Axel grumbled, “more cuddles when I get back?”

“If you want to just go to bed...”

“No, want cuddles. Want you.  If I go to bed then you go back upstairs.  You said I live down here, you live up there,” Axel slowly stood up and stretched, his shirt rose to reveal a strip of skin that Mick eye’d up.  Axel went to the guest bathroom, it was closer after all and emptied his bladder, washed up before heading into the kitchen to get another beer for Mick.  He was almost out, Axel would definitely need to do some grocery shopping tomorrow.  He went back to the couch and handed Mick the beer.  “Trying to get me drunk?”

“Mick Rory, I have seen you put away a lot more beer than 3 on many-a-night,” Axel teased, “especially during hockey season.”

Mick made a noncommittal noise and pulled Axel down next to him and wrapped his arm around him.  “Are you cold?” Mick asked.

“I am good, I am used to freezing my ass off,” Axel sighed.  He refused to lay his head back down on Mick’s shoulder, he would totally fall asleep again and he really wanted to just spend some time with him before bed.  The commentators were still speaking over his head, but Mick explained a few of the comments.  This wasn’t a key game, the Sharks and Slashers were in 9 and 10 places respectively, were the Combines were in 4th.  The Gotham City Knights were in 2nd place, a game separating them from the 1st place New Jersey Devils.  Now Axel knew that the Gotham City Knights were not the official rival team for the Combines, that was the Midway Wolverines, but since Mr. Freeze lived in Gotham (even though they technically had 3 hockey teams), the Knights’ stadium was the closest to Freeze’s domain so the Knights became the bane of Captain Cold’s existence.  He took the Combines/Knights games personally.

Finally, the game started, and Mick whispered helpful tidbits of information in his ear like the positions and rules.  Axel really focused because it was actually very interesting if he could keep an eye on the puck.  “That’s a holding call, right?” Axel asked and that earned him a sweet kiss from Mick.

The game though was very slow, a lot of back and forth. The Sharks scored late in the 1st Period by sheer luck.  The 2nd period appeared to be scoreless.  Mick shifted slightly, but Axel kept his eyes on the game, just in case something exciting might actually happen. Well, something exciting did happen, but not on the screen.  Mick slipped his free hand down Axel’s pants and wrapped his hand loosely around Axel’s soft cock.  It twitched in interest but Axel was so tired. He wasn’t sure if he could get it up again.  “Mick…”

“It’s ok,” he whispered, “it doesn’t have to get hard.  I know how tired you are, Axel.  I just love the feel of it in my hand, hard or soft.  I just want to cuddle with it like I am cuddling you.”

“That sounds so lovely,” Axel moaned, “can I hold yours?”

“Not until your punishment is over.”

“Not even a little?  Please?”

Mick made the put-upon sound again, “Fine, you can hold it until it starts getting hard and then you have to let it go.”

Axel snuggled closer and slipped his hand into Mick’s own sweatpants and very carefully wrapped his hand around his soft cock, and wow it was still impressive even soft. “Oh fuck,” Axel sighed happily, “it feels so good in my hand.”

“I know, doesn’t this feel good, Axel,” Mick said.

The second period ended and Axel found himself teasing the head of Mick’s cock with his thumb, enjoying the feel of the super soft skin there but the extra bit of attention got Mick’s cock hardening.  “Axel,” he growled.

“The skin is just so soft and silky,” he sighed as he gave Mick’s cock a tiny squeeze, like a goodbye hug before removing his hand from Mick’s pants, “I love to touch it.”

Mick gave Axel’s cock a little squeeze, he had slowly started to harden a little bit but the squeeze got some extra blood flowing down there and he hardened just a bit more.  “Mick,” Axel turned and nipped at his neck.

“Yes?”

“I want to cum for you again.”

“I am sure you do,” Mick laughed, “but it’s getting late.  You should go to bed before you fall asleep on the couch.  You said 1:30 for the meeting with Snart?”

“At the Greystone.”

“I will let you sleep in until 10:30AM, I want you showered and ready to go by noon.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.  And remember, no underwear.”

“Yes, Mick.”

Mick slowly, regretfully, removed his hand from Axel’s pants to grab the remote and turn off the television.  It was 9PM and Axel was exhausted.  Without the stimulation of Mick’s hand, it didn’t take Axel’s cock long to soften, his balls ached a bit but he ignored that.  Part of his punishment after all.  Mick stood and helped Axel to his feet, he practically herded him into the master bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.  Careful that Axel didn’t’ go face first into the sink.   Axel removed his pants and threw them in the general direction of the hamper but kept the shirt on.  Mick followed up behind him and put the sweatpants on top of the hamper so Axel could wear them later.  Mick tucked Axel into his nice, comfy, warm bed and gave him a kiss goodnight.  “If this is a dream I am going to kick your ass,” Axel said, half asleep already and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 

Mick watched him sleep a few moments, his heart aching as much as his cock did for Axel’s attention.  Instead of being a creeper, Mick forced himself to leave and head back to his part of the house, checking to make sure that the apartment door was locked and windows secured.  He put the two beer bottles in the recycling under the sink almost as an afterthought.  His bed was on the second floor and actually look up the majority of the second floor.  He had a small sitting area, a bookshelf full of books and knick-knacks he had collected over the years but no electronics. He even had his cell phone charger in his bathroom.  He turned down his bed, washed his face and brushed his teeth, putting his phone in the charger before stripping naked and sliding into the crisp, cool sheets.  His mind was buzzing with everything that happened.  Axel was asleep downstairs, in his new bed, agreeing to stay here.  Agreeing to the terms of his punishment, although Mick was terrible at keeping to the terms himself, even agreeing to and wanting to reciprocate the cock holding.  He loved cock holding so much, it made him feel loved and safe, he wanted to do the same thing for his princess.

Axel begged him, pleaded with him to call him Princess, going so far and he wrapped himself around his leg.  Oh, and didn’t he just beg so pretty.  His beautiful little cumslut.  His.  All his and no one else’s’.  Axel loved him.

Axel fucking Walker loved Mick Rory and had for some time.

It made Mick’s heartache, he had been dealing with his feelings for Axel, a caring sort of lust, since the moment the dark-eyed boy looked at him with a devil-may-care grin and said, “You are Mick Rory: Heatwave.  Awesome.  You are my favorite. Wanna go blow stuff up with me?”

Never ever had Mick been anyone’s favorite before.  No one had ever looked at Mick the way Axel did or treated him with so much care and respect.  There was no way he wasn’t going to lust after the beautiful boy, especially when Snart found his own beautiful boy to moon after.  Yes, he was shocked to have Axel be in that conjugal room, beg him for sex and refuse to give his identity for fear of being rejected.  Mick couldn’t refuse him though, especially when he heard him growl and snarl in jealousy over his previous one-night stands.  To dare to mark him, worship him with his mouth and treat his cum as if it was from a $10,000 bottle of champagne. Most of his other lovers spit it out or demanded a condom on during oral, but Axel savored it.  He called him daddy, went insane for his mouth and cock in his ass, making sounds that would haunt Mick’s thoughts and daydreams.

Then he came and broke him out of Iron Heights.

Then he disappeared from his welcome home party and was gone for two whole days without saying a word.  He let Snart, Hartley, and Mardon know where he was but not him.  It hurt.  Badly. He was ready to forget about Axel and move on with his life, except he kept seeing the look Axel gave him when he was talking quietly to Snart telling him of his intentions toward Walker. Rogues aren’t supposed to date in-house (a rule that was quickly ignored by almost everyone, Snart included), but Mick didn’t care.  He wanted to pursue his princess and treat his dark beauty right.  But he totally ignored the pain in Axel’s eyes, as if his heart was being torn from his chest when he was standing so close to Snart.  So, he moved Axel out of that hellhole, and into the apartment downstairs, leaving him a note to find.  He even got his favorite color from Hartley and painted the room to make Axel feel more at home.

Seeing Axel being petrified in the family room, looking so exhausted and fragile is what really did it.  Demons targeting and eating children, using bombs to sacrifice, it was no wonder that Axel jumped on the first train to help out.  Axel was adamant now that he was no longer under James Jessie’s influence that he wanted nothing to do with hurting children or anything that could potentially hurt children.  His poor princess and if what Axel hinted to was right, Snart had his hands full with his Scarlet.  What a fucking mess.

But it led him to here.  Axel was downstairs.  Axel was his and only his.  He held his cock so reverently during the game, making him feel so loved and safe.  No one had done that for him in years, wanted to do that for him in decades.

His pretty princess was so perfect for him.

And he left him to sleep alone downstairs. “Fuck,” Mick growled.  No, he wouldn’t give in and go sleep next to Axel.  He was being punished, he had hurt him, made Mick very angry and if he punished Axel then Snart wouldn’t have to.  When he quit the sex club job then he would be free of his punishment and Mick could fuck him into the mattress and give him all the cum he wanted.  If he only wasn’t a half decent human being that wouldn’t leave that Sherrie woman high and dry; it still bothered Mick that Axel knew so much about some rather interesting sounding mechanical sex toys.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about how Axel’s eye light up when he talked about the cock milker machine.

No, he wouldn’t go back downstairs and spoon with Axel.  He had given in way too many times already, he had to be strong, Axel was willing to accept his punishment.

But he was also sleeping in a strange bed.

But he had taken a beating fighting that demon.

But he had fought to bring Scarlet home to Snart.

No, he would stay strong.  He hated sleeping with people, he liked to hog the bed and the covers and feeling another person’s body heat made him feel too warm and uncomfortable. Feeling proud of himself, Mick rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

 

Axel woke to the feel of someone climbing into bed with him.  What did Hartley want now?  He had to be at a safe house, this bed was way too comfortable to be his own.  When Hartley had nightmares, he would share a bed with Axel, not cuddle, but just want the knowledge another person was there and Axel couldn’t deny his best friend that, even though he really wanted it to be Mick.  Axel turned to check to see what was wrong but felt a strange warmth from the bed.  The light from the window revealed that it wasn’t Hartley but it was Mick in bed with him.  “What time?”

“Princess, it’s really early,” Mick wrapped his arms around Axel, “you are so cool.”

“And you are so comfy warm,” Axel snuggled right against him, “I am glad you are here.”

“Shhhh… go back to sleep.”

 

Axel woke up again to light in his face, which was weird.  He looked around and waited for the panic to rise, but it didn’t.  He was surrounded by the scent of smoke and cinnamon, the unmistakable scent of Mick Rory.  The strong, scarred arms wrapped around him helped as well.  He looked at the digital alarm clock and it said 9:34AM.  Mick wanted him up at 10:30, but then again Mick was also in bed with him.  The memories of yesterday flooded back to him and Axel sighed, snuggling against Mick.  “You awake, Axel?”

“Mmmmm… how did you sleep?”

“Ok, you?”

“Very, very good.  I didn’t have any nightmares after you came down.”

“That’s good.”

Axel pressed his ass against Mick’s crotch and moaned at his half hard cock.  “Axel,” Mick growled grumpily, but no real hint of threat or displeasure.

“You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Mick sighed as he rolled Axel over on his back and smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss his down his neck, stopping randomly to nip and suck at the tender skin.

“Yes,” Axel moaned, “mark me up, Mick, please.”

Mick bit down on the juncture of Axel’s throat and left shoulder, and he cried out but not in pain. He lapped and kissed the beautiful bruise.  “Show this one to Snart as soon as we sit down,” he growled, “I am proud of this one.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.  Now I am curious, I have been thinking about it when I couldn’t sleep upstairs.  What is it you like about cum so much?”

Axel blinked twice as Mick looked him right in the eyes, resting his chin on Axel’s chest, just above his right nipple, his fingers ghosting over the right one.  Axel bit the inside of his mouth, trying to wake up enough to answer the question.  He hadn’t really ever thought about it before.  “It depends on the person.  I only crave the cum of someone I care about.  One-night stands or the one time I tried fuck-buddies, it didn’t hold the same appeal to me.  But with someone I care about, it’s like a gift, a memento of the pleasure we shared, a super intimate gift and I want to treasure it, not spit it out, throw it in the trash in a condom or in tissues.  Cum is intimate to me, each person tastes different, and I love its bitter-salty taste.  You actually taste more bitter than salty, but I love it.  It fits your personality.”

“I never thought of cum like that,” Mick said, “it was just a byproduct of getting off.  I always made my partner wear a condom, having it in my mouth never appealed to me.”

“Some people are totally turned off by it,” Axel said, “and it’s totally ok that you are.  As long as you don’t mind me drinking yours down every chance I get.”

“Never,” Mick leaned forward and kissed him, “I won’t waste any more of my cum, I promise.”

Axel purred and kissed Mick back, they kissed, ignoring the bitter morning taste for a few minutes until Mick pulled back.  “I am even more curious now though, I want to know what you taste like, so I am going to make you cum, not for your pleasure because you are still punished, but to appease my curiosity.”

“I will jerk off for you,” Axel said, “you can taste the cum on my stomach.”

“This isn’t about you,” Mick said, reaching under the covers and grasping Axel’s cock, moving up and down the shaft in a semi-tight grip, twisting slightly at the base.  Axel moaned and kicked the covers down to not get the sheets dirty. It didn’t take long for precum to bead at the tip and Mick thumb captured it to use as a lubricant.  “Precum is different,” Axel sighed, “it’s more watery and has a hint of the taste.  Gives you a hint of things to cum.”

“Making puns like Snart now.”

Axel just laughed, “You like silly puns, don’t deny it.”

Mick just snorted and tightened his grip just a bit, but he let the precum gather at the tip until it started to slide down and Mick licked it up with the flat of his tongue.  He pulled back, blushing slightly.  “Interesting,” he muttered, but he kept doing it, kept licking the precum from the tip and even sucking on it to try to get more out.  Axel cried out, not used to getting oral attention himself, but the heat of Mick’s mouth felt so good.  He wasn’t going to last much longer.  “Fuck… gonna cum… Mick!”

Mick immediately pulled off his cock and slowed his hand down, which made Axel whine.  Mick pulled Axel’s shirt up to his armpits, pinching his right nipple as he did.   Then he pumped Axel in earnest, in a slightly rough, right grip, causing him to cum violently on his stomach and Mick’s hand with a choked groan.  Mick kept working him until there was no more cum left and carefully released him, looking at the beautiful streaks of his stomach.  “You are so beautiful, fuck, how could you ever think I wouldn't want you, Axel.  I wanted you for so long.”

Axel cupped Mick’s cheek and just smiled at him, a mix of afterglow and just a hint of sleepiness.  Mick looked down at his hand and steeled himself.  The precum wasn’t bad at all, the taste was almost pleasant, but the actual cum…  “You don’t have to,” Axel said, “it’s fine.  It’s not for everyone.”

“No,” Mick growled, “this cum is not for everyone.  It’s mine.”  He used the tip of his tongue to gather just a bit from his hand and was prepared to be grossed out, but he wasn’t.  It was warm, tasted more salty than bitter and had a silky texture to it.  Mick licked his hand clean before returning to gently clean the slit, enjoying the cum that lingered straight from the source.  When he was satisfied Axel’s cock was clean he moved to make long, leisurely licks to his stomach.  Axel just moaned, running one hand down Mick’s shoulder and back, the other rubbing his scalp.  “Did you enjoy that?” Axel asked, “all that cum for your pleasure.  Do I taste to your liking?”

Mick made a positive noise and kissed Axel when he finished, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth to let him taste himself on Mick’s tongue.  Axel loved it!  Mick pulled back and suddenly sat up.  Axel blinked twice and then noticed that Mick was naked and jerking himself off, precum was leaking out at a furious rate.  Did he jerk himself off to…?  Axel blushed.

“Yeah, Axel, I am getting off on getting you off,” Mick shifted, straddling Axel’s chest, pointing his cock straight at Axel’s mouth, Axel immediately opened his mouth eager and ready to receive, “Won’t be long now.”

And it wasn’t, not even two minutes later Axel had a mouth full of Mick’s cum and some on his chin.  Axel leaned forward and caught the cum dribbling from the tip with his tongue.  Not a drop wasted again as Mick wiped the cum from Axel’s chin with his thumb and let him lick it off.  God, this was perfect.  It took Mick a minute to move and the cuddled on the bed until a noise that vaguely sounded like a fire engine disturbed them.  “What the…?” Axel asked.

“It’s 10:30,” Mick said, “time to get up.”

“I will go take my shower first and will have breakfast ready for you when you get done.  I mean if you want to have breakfast with me.”

“Let me see,” Mick said, looking a bit nervous, “I am not used to living with someone not in a safehouse.”

“You are used to having your space here,” Axel said, “I understand.”

“I will be down here at noon to pick you up, we will have lunch and dinner together.”

“Mick, it’s ok, I am still feeling my way through this as well.”

 

Axel took a nice hot shower and got dressed, not putting underwear on per Mick’s request.  He went out and found his way in the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee and rummaging through the fridge and pantry to make something to eat.  There were milk and Lucky Charms (his favorite) so he was happy.  He put milk and sugar in the coffee pot when it was done so it was all ready to go, he hated putting milk and sugar each time into the coffee cup, it was a waste of time when he drank it alone.  He took his coffee into the den and went back to check his messages.  The PI in Gotham had something for him, but Axel hadn’t set up his computers yet.  Texted the guy, told him he moved abruptly (“New, beautiful apartment dirt cheap, had to take it.  Super hot guy living above”) and would get back to him with the info this evening, then he started to set up his tech the way he liked it.  Having a den was so cool, he wouldn’t be tripping all over his wires all the time.

He had the area pretty much set up by the time he heard heavy footfalls coming down the stairs that connected the living spaces.  “I am in here, Mick,” Axel yelled.

“Nice view,” he said, Axel was under the desk, ass in the air as he was putting zip ties on the wires so they wouldn’t get out of control in the future.  Each computer or piece of electronics had a color-coded zip tie to save headaches in the future.  Highlighters are awesome things.

“Almost done,” Axel said, “I have a quick and dirty hack for Gotham guy, but I can do that this evening while dinner is in the oven.”

“Glad you aren’t mad,” Mick said, “it’s 12:30, I lost track of time.”

“I can entertain myself,” Axel winked, “and you can make it up to me by running me by the grocery store on the way home.  I am thinking a roast chicken then eat leftovers all week.  Chicken soup, Chicken Pot Pie, Hot Chicken Sandwiches, things like that.”

“Sounds good, but I won’t be home Thursday night.”

“That’s fine,” Axel said, “if you want to eat with me you are welcome to, but if not, I understand.  I am not going to demand all your time and attention, I am not that needy.  Just that needy in the bedroom.”

“Good to know,” Mick said, “let's get going or else we don’t have time for lunch.”

Axel crawled out from under the desk and dusted himself off and looked at Mick.  He was very handsome in his faded bootcut jeans, gray t-shirt, and olive green canvas jacket.  It was as much his uniform as the Heatwave gear was, but Axel always appreciated it.  “I am going be the envy of the entire restaurant.”

“They are gonna think you are my kid,” Mick groaned, “now let's go.”

By the time everything was locked up and Mick showed Axel how to set his security system, it was almost 12:45.  They decided to hit the little marketplace, where local vendors sold everything from essential oils, honey, and freshly butchered meats.  There was a food court in the back that was a mix of everything, Mick got the Korean Barbeque and Axel got an enormous crab pretzel.  They decided to eat at a little park two blocks from The Greystone, it was dreary outside so it was pretty much abandoned.  Axel worked on the grocery list as he tore pieces of the pretzel off, making a bit of a mess.  Mick handed him a napkin to wipe his face, the look in his eyes said he would have preferred to do it himself but he didn’t like public affection.  Axel wasn’t a huge fan of it when there were strangers around.  Now he liked laying it on thick when he flirted with a mark and making homophobes uncomfortable, but not with someone he cared about.

Mick was worried that Axel didn’t eat enough, normally he had a healthy appetite but facing down Snart made his stomach knot up.  It got worse as they walked up to the old stone steps to the Greystone safehouse.  It was an old free standing house, built by some rich guy over a hundred years ago that helped found Keystone.  It was rumored to be haunted and shit and Snart bought it dirt cheap a few years ago.  If it was haunted, then the ghosts were scared of the Rogues and left them alone.  “Are you going in?”

“If Snart kills me, you can have my gear,” Axel whispered.

“Snart isn’t gonna kill you,” Mick opened the door and gently pushed him inside.  It was 1:30 on the dot, normally Snart was waiting in the foyer, but the house was dark.  The only light Axel could see was from the kitchen in the back of the house and it sounded as if a television was on, but there was no television in the kitchen.  Mick and Axel looked at each other, something didn’t feel wrong per say but it didn’t feel normal either. Mick shut the door quietly and they headed toward the kitchen, the sounds started to become clearer, gasps, whimpers, and low-moans. Either someone was being tortured or they were getting laid.  There was a slight burning smell as well.  Axel peeked his head into the kitchen and yep, someone was getting laid.  And something was burning on the stove.  Jesus Christ, did Snart want to burn the goddamn safehouse down?  This was one of the nicer ones.   Although from the sounds that his Scarlet made, being bent over the table and fucked hard, the wet slap of skin on skin, it was almost understandable why he would forget to turn the stove off.  They were facing the door and away from the stove, so they didn’t even see the smoke and in their line of work, smoke was common so they probably didn’t even smell it at this point.  There needs to be a no sex in the kitchen rule for a reason!

Axel went to enter the room but Mick grabbed him and pulled him away.  “They are going to burn the house down!” Axel whispered.

“He will realize it soon.”

“I think he is a bit too distracted by,” Axel paused as they both watched Scarlet cry out in pleasure and vibrate, Len bit down on his lower lip, obviously trying not to cum, “holy shit, he is a human vibrator.”

“I… I… I…”

“They are going to burn the house down!”

Mick shook his head as if to clear it, “Fine, let me handle it!” He squared his shoulders and leaned against the door frame, “Will you two hurry up, you are going to burn the house down!”

“Fuck!” Snart cried out in surprise, Barry just moaned, pushing back on Snart’s cock, “come back later!”

“You look like you are going to cum now,” Mick smirked, “at least turn the damn stove off before fucking the speedster.”

“Mick,” Snart’s voice was dark and dangerous, he took a few deep breaths and slowed down his thrusting.  Oh, come on Snart, don’t leave your speedster hanging like that!  That’s rude!

“No,” Scarlet moaned, low and pained, “don’t stop.  God, don’t stop.”

Snart looked torn, as if the speedster’s pained pleading hurt him on a physical level, but wanted to deal with the intrusion as well.  Axel knew the risks and took it, slipping by Mick, keeping a healthy distance from Snart and Scarlet on the kitchen table and turned off the damn burner, moving the hot pan to the far burner for good measure.  It was fucking bacon, that could have been a grease fire even if it was on low and slow; this is a gas stove as well.  Like seriously?  Snart really needed to not think with his dick in the kitchen.  “I don’t care if they watch,” Scarlet pleaded, “watch how well you fuck me. I want people to know I am yours, Len.”

Snart growled, low and sexy, “Damn right you are mine.”

“Then show them!”

Something in Snart snapped and he brutally pounding the speedster into the table, gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises.  Yep, even would have thought that Scarlet would have been an exhibitionist, but never would have thought that Mick would lick him clean of cum either so it's learning new kinky things about people in your life day!  Wheee!  Axel slipped back and put his arms around Mick, resting his head on his shoulder, Mick looked ready to bolt from the kitchen, but Scarlet did want them to watch Snart claim him. Axel would be lying if he didn’t like the look of Scarlet lost in the ecstasy of Snart’s brutal fucking.  “He wants you to watch,” Axel whispered in Mick’s ear, “they are beautiful together, aren’t they?”

Mick looked lost and embarrassed but didn’t take his eyes of his former lover and the Flash as they got closer to completion.  “I bet Snart can make his Scarlet cum without touching his cock,” Axel teased just loud enough for Snart and Barry to hear.

Snart choked out something, but Axel couldn’t understand it as Scarlet vibrated again.  “Damn right he can,” Scarlet’s voice was full of love and praise for his lover causing Snart to whimper.

Axel kissed Mick’s neck, making sure he doesn’t obstruct his view.  Mick grabs him hard, but not enough to hurt him and forced him to turn around watch as well, whispering into Axel’s ear, “We could be fucking right now to if you weren’t being punished.  I think that old table could take it?”

“Only one way to find out,” Axel whimpered.

“But not today,” Mick took a step back and slapped Axel’s ass hard, “you think you can cute your way into getting my cock up your ass you are wrong, Walker.”  Four more equally hard slaps in quick succession.  Axel moaned but stuck his butt out just a bit to accept his punishment.  Mick grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed, the most obscene sound Axel ever made came out of his throat.  “Fuck,” Scarlet moaned, “look at them.”

“Better… if pants… were down,” Snart moaned.

Axel grinned and quickly dropped his pants, much to Mick’s surprise.  “Grab a chair, Mick, put me over your knee.  Put me in my place,” Axel begged.

And Mick did.  He grabbed one of the barstools, put Axel over his knee and spanked his bare ass, Axel counting each time Mick’s palm landed a blow.  The sound was more impressive than the actual impact was, Mick cupped his hand just enough to sound terrible but not hurt too badly.  He could have done it harder, but Axel didn’t dare say anything.  He was too busy egging Scarlet and Snart on, while Snart seemed to keep his comments solely to Mick.  When they got to 22, Axel’s ass as red as the Flash suit when Scarlet came.  Axel had to give him credit for his stamina, Snart to, but then again that may not be the first time they had sex recently.  Scarlet vibrated hard when he came, causing Snart to cum as well with a choked cry of ‘Barry’.  Mick immediately stopped spanking him and gently touched the red-hot cheeks, “I can get lotion from the bathroom,” Mick whispered.

“No, I am fine,” Axel sighed, “you are very good at that.”

Mick just grunted as he helped Axel stand and pull his pants back up. Axel kissed him softly, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Mick grunted as Snart pulled out of Scarlet carefully.  Axel was surprised to see Snart condomless, he always seemed to be Mr. Boy Scout, plan ahead and be careful, but then again he could easily imagine his Scarlet being a bit of a cum slut himself.  Snart’s legs were shaking (oh yeah, this was so not the first time they fucked today) as he made his way to the drawer to get a fresh dish towel to clean themselves up.  Axel could appreciate Snart’s cock, even as it softened.  Nowhere near as big as Mick's, but very thick and delicious looking.  Scarlet must have fun with that.  Axel turned to kiss Mick and cuddle into his side as Snart wet the rag with warm water and cleaned Scarlet off first, he moaned in pain-pleasure, probably over sensitive the poor guy.  Axel learned from talking to Scarlet in Star City that he was very sensitive to touch, his nerves heightened after being struck by lightning, so after multiple sex session, he has to be super sensitive.  It was beautiful, especially how he just gave himself over to Snart’s care.

“What were you doing frying bacon and having sex at the same time?” Mick asked, totally unimpressed.

“Don’t start.  I said to be here at 1:30 sharp not 11…”

Axel pointed to the clock on the microwave and Snart just stared dumbly at it for a minute.  It was 1:50PM.  “Fuck,” Snart hissed, “Lisa is going to be here in forty minutes.”

“Then go take loverboy and get into the shower,” Mick said, “Axel and I will finish making breakfast.”

Snart grabbed Scarlet and helped him up off the table and leaned him against the counter, before going into the fridge and taking out a gallon of orange juice, “Drink this.”

Axel and Mick looked confused and Snart sighed, “He needs a minimum of 125,000 calories a day or he goes hyperglycemic.”  Scarlet drank the entire gallon in a few seconds, obviously, he can speed through anything.

“Oh wow,” Axel said, “maybe we should order some pizzas.  Pizza City delivers here, don’t they? I don’t know this part of Keystone well.”

“Because you lived in a shithole,” Mick grumbled and Axel agreed.

“Order 15 supreme pizzas,” Snart nodded, “I will pay you back.”

“You better.”

Scarlet put the gallon of juice in the recycling can under the sink, he looked ready to pass the fuck out as he grabbed Snart and snuggled into his slide.  “I need to go soon.”

“I know,” Snart said quietly, sounding rather bitter about it.

Scarlet nuzzled Snart’s neck, “I know you are angry at Axel, but he saved my life and the lives of countless children; he also got me back to Central City days earlier than I could have otherwise.  Don’t be too hard on him.”

“He did right by you, Mick?” Snart asked.

“Yeah, he is good,” Mick said.

“Ok then, everything is fine.  Let's get you to the shower and back to bed.  You can be held captive by Captain Cold a few more hours,” he guided Barry into the next room, the master bedroom was off the kitchen for some odd reason.

Axel handled ordering the pizzas, cleaned up the kitchen of all bodily fluids (man could Flash cum) and then helped Mick make pancakes and fry the rest of the bacon.  The pizza was at the door when Snart came back from the bedroom, fully dressed and composed, although more than a little tired.  Axel heard Mick and Snart talking quietly and felt a rush of fear that maybe them watching Snart and Scarlet have sex was not a good idea.  Even though it was super hot and Scarlet was totally into it.    Axel kept his head down and walked five pizzas in at a time into the kitchen and set it on the counter.  Snart ordered Axel to take the last five into Barry directly so he did.  He guessed Barry was Scarlet’s real name.  Wow, Snart must be out of it.  Axel watched as an equally out of it Scarlet, speed eat his way through five pizzas.  Axel took the boxes back out and took five more pizzas back in, which was also sped-eaten.  Axel smiled as Barry promptly fell asleep, hugging what he assumed was Snart’s pillow to his chest.  He had the cutest little snore. Awwwww.

Axel took out the ten pizza boxes and put them in the trash can, hopefully, trash was soon or else Mick would have to light them up in the little firepit in the back.  He came back in and found Snart waiting for him in the mudroom.  “You ever hurt him again like that I will ice you.  Do you understand?” Snart asked.

“Yes, and I know I will deserve it,” Axel said, totally sincere.

“Glad you know that, and don’t assume what happened in the kitchen will become a thing.”

“Of course not, it was a bit of pride on my part.  Scarlet wanted to show you off, I wanted to show Mick.  Showing off the men we thought we could never have, but somehow got lucky enough to get.”

Snart didn’t know how to respond to that so he just made a noise and turned around and walked back into the kitchen.  Mick was waiting for Axel, once again leaning against the doorway from the hall into the kitchen.  “Ready to go home?”

“Need to go to the store first,” Axel said.

“Nah,” Mick said, “Snart is giving us two pizzas.  Let’s just go home, change and be lazy in front of the television.  Netflix something.”

“Sounds good,” Axel knew this had something to do with the private conversation he had with Snart, but he knew better than to push. Mick would tell him when he was ready, “let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are love! I appreciate every single kudos I get. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
